A Sister's Promise
by ImmortalPrincessx
Summary: Two sisters, both are witches yet the oldest develop a strange behavior. The youngest is attach and willing to find out why did her sister broke the promise they made. [Rewritten of Among the Stars]
1. Chapter 1

**Just like i said, i rewritten the story with a different plot. I have a couple of chapters finish of this new and improved story of Among the Stars. Could start typing it now but it depends how long im on this laptop. **

**Enjoy the new plot.**

A Sister's Promise

Summary: Two sisters, both are witches yet the oldest develop a strange behavior. The youngest is attach and willing to find out why did her sister broke the promise they made. What shall she gain of her secretive sister?

Chapter One: Bad Witch and Good Witch

"Wakey, wakey Nadia." A girl with purple hair said softly.

The girl in bed came out underneath her pink covers. Lilac mane messy as a bird nest from sleeping the older sister stiffle a laugh.

"Why did you wake me up, Jaci? It's Saturday." Nadia rubs her tired eyes.

"I know it's Saturday, Nadi. Mom told me to wake you up for breakfast. Reason why because today you start witch training."

The youngest eyes burst wide open remembering she just had turn thirteen last week. Every witch that turns thirteen goes through witch training for one year alone.

"Tell mom i'll be down in a jiffy!" Nadia told her sister.

Jacinda saluted. "Will do, sis." She say then left the room.

Nadia jumps out of bed going into her closet finding what to wear today. donw with that she race downsatirs into the kitchen.

"Morning, Nadia." The mother greeted warmly.

Meet Cynthia Zanders , a warm hearted witch and loving mother of her two daughters. A single parent working as an underground doctor. People pays well unlike expensive hospital bills and hidden from outside society. She has dark purple hair, natural sun tan complextion, and mossy green eyes.

"Morning, mom." Nadia greeted back. "Where's Jaci?"

"She alredy left for work." Cynthia answers.

"Oh." The girl nibble on her jelly toast. "When do i leave for witch training."

The mother sips her orange juice."Tonight. I contacted Mabel to pick you up."

Almost forgetting, meet Nadia Zanders, a friendly and helpful teen witch. On the road to become a good witch like her sister and mother. Still attending an human school and has few class friends.

Finishing her breakfast the young witch went back to her room. Noticing her small crystal ball illuminating an glow. Ignoring its light Nadia got dressed and left her tidy room. Unaware that her family's future will soon change forever.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Eleven fifty-five, close to midnight. There stood Nadia, Mabel, Cynthia and Jacinda in a closed park due to cerfew.

"I promise i'll write for you both." The young witch said teary eye.

"And we'll write back too. Right mom." Jacinda turned to her mother.

Cynthia nodded. "Sure. We'll write good news and shocking ones."

Wiping a stray tear from her eyes Mabel made her broom appear.

"Ready to go, Nadia." She asked.

"Yes. I'm ready."

About to mount their brooms a dark portal opens a few feet away. Dangerous glare of red eyes stares down towards the females.

Mabel and Cynthia step front in a fightning stance when black gust of wind knocks them off their feet. A shiloutte of an woman throws a ball of smog directly at Nadia but Jacinda takes the hit.

The portal vanish along with the figure as the black smog enters Jacinda's body causing a comet shape tattoo on her left shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered with tears in her eyes and ran off disappearing in the night.

Confuse of what has happen to older sister, Nadia eyes pricked salty liquid. All what she can say is, "What just happen?"


	2. Chapter 2: Up Until Today

**Chapter Two: Up Until Today**

A year has pass since my sister Jacinda disappear before i left for training. Me and mom rarely even seen or talk to her, but she did told us she sign a certain contract concerning personal matters. Didn't mention who's threatning her but I'm going to find out the truth behind her disappearance.

"I'm off to school, mom!" I said slinging on my backpack.

"Have a great day sweets!" She shouts back from the kitchen.

Bursting out the front door i grab my skates instead of a broom. Why you may ask because where i live is a peaceful neighborhood among human beings. They never notice us as witches when we first moved here. Just a typical family of two used to be three normal. Well, was normal without big sister Jaci around twenty-four seven.

The school im attending is CrossHill Jr. High, full of human beings besides witches or wizards. My knowledge is graded A's and B's average and physical fitness for ballet or figure skating. Shouldn't be braging cause it isn't my trait or being a show off, After school i'm suppose to try out for this coming tournament this fall. I always like to become an famous ice skater eversince i was twelve years old.

"Mornin' Nadia." A fellow student greeted me.

"Morning to you too." I greeted back. Didn't known the person really well but i can't be rude to them.

First class was homeroom, World History. Second quarter of the first semester and the month of October. My favorite month because of Halloween.

"Hey, Nadia." A boy with Midnight blue hair greeted me. "Ready for that Halloween party."

"Um...The party isn't til halloween night, Milo." I tolded him.

"I know." He grined.

I rolled my eyes as i took place in my desk taking a look into my planner book for today.

"Got anything else besides bother me, Milo."

"No-" Cut off by the bell which i was glad it took several seconds for the teacher to be presence.

Meet Mr. Mathew Conners, my history teacher. He has a bit of humor, young and married with one kid for now. Some adore him while others crack of his corny jokes. Better than my three teachers except for art teachy.

"Alright class. Befroe i do roll take, i have an annoucement to clear."

My head lifts knowing the news since im an fortune witch. It's about him resigning when first semester is over. Sad that Mr. Conners inheriting his father's business and leaving us to start a better career. I never wanted him to leave but that's how life rolls.

~~~ Jacinda's POV ~~~

Peering out my apartment large windows i thought of the mistake i committed the year back. The cursed black comet on my left shoulder reminds me how this contract link to my entire life.

"Why did i go power hungry? Can't believe i broke Nadi's promise." A single tear slid down my face.

Gabriel offer me power in exchange to become her son's spouse. Stupid me agree to it and im set to marry a mix breed. I've seen him only five times during my hiding. Concealing up my powers presence and wasting money on few disguises so they won't find me. Easy but it soon will shortly.

Unexpextant my stomach growled loud which made me remember. I hardly have any food in the place to eat.

"That hungry, huh. Instant noodles will be fine." Snatching my black wallet off the table i count the money i have left. "A hundred and fifty. Plenty to stock but not enough to pay rent."

Shoving the little money i had into my poket i grab my keys and leave the complex. Stepping out exposed to chilly autumn wind i set forth to the nearest market known.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Cart empty Jacinda stares at numerous flavors of instant ramen noodles bowls and packs. "The flavor i didn't try is chicken, so in ya go."

Picking two packs off the shelf into the cart another hand touches Jacinda's. Following the mysterious hand dark green eyes widen to its owner.

"Nadia!" The eldest whisper in surprise.

"Jacinda!" The youngest exclaimed softly. "It is you."

Shock to see her sister in the cheap market the purple hair witch was speechless.

"Why did you leave us Jaci? Tell me, why did you ranaway after the attack. I'm sure Mabel and the superiors could help you."

Jacinda avoided her sister's chiding eyes, unable to face pure innocent. "Sorry, Nadi. I can't tell you or anyone yet. The time is not right for answers."

"Why not!" She blurted. "I deserve to know what is going on with you. We're family Jacinda, not total strangers. I miss talking, eating, laughing and spending time with you. I want the good old days to return."

Holding in her tears the oldest pulls her close for a side embrace. Gulity of abandoning her own family she decided to make it up to the teen.

"I would like the old days to come again, but i ruin it for us and the promise. I'm the worst older sister you have, Nadia."

Nadia shook her head face buried in her sister's black sweater. "No you're not." She muffles. "You are the best sister i can ever have."

Jacinda smiles down at the emotional girl. "Want some noodles with me. For good old time sakes."

The lilac hair nodded removing her face from warm black.

"Let's go." Jacinda said as they went to the front to purchase dozens of ramen noodles.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Slurpping their noodles the oldest spoke first. "So what you've been doing in the market?"

Nadia shrugged. "Hungry i guess. Noodles was in my mind during practice." She answers. "What about you?"

"Same thing, but stomach here told me." She respond. "If you insist on me explaining the year before, i'll tell you."

Noodles hangs from the teen girl's mouth. "Promise."

Jacinda place a hand on her heart. "I promise i will tell nothing but the truth. Swear on my soul and life i will."

Starting from the beginning how she felt weak in power just four months before her sister's witch training. She told her about the contract full detail and the price to pay if broken. Into hiding from the mother, son and daughter keeping her witch presence conceal. Terrible part is that the mark Gabriel place on her is called comet's curse. A restriction from using powers life and destruction.

"Time for you to go home squirt." Jacinda said putting dirty dishes in the sink.

The teen girl pouted. "But i don't wanna go. I finally got to see you again and now i have to leave."

The purple witch pets Nadia's bright head. "You can visit me, ok. But no one especially mom shouldn't know where i live."

"Is it because mom have contact with the council."

Jacinda nodded.

"I understand, Jaci." Nadia said defeated. "I'll see soon."

Leaving her older sister's apartment Jacinda locks the door behind her and crash onto the couch. Rubbing her temple she sighs heavily.

"Is this the right thing to do?"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Nadia trudges inside the house going up to her room when Cynthia stopped her.

"And where was you young lady." The mother ask with a kitchen spoon in hand.

"Supermarket." The daughter replied. "I was stop by a classmate of mine which led to a conversation."

Cynthia gaze into her youngest witch eyes to see if lying or not.

"Ok, i believe you sweets."

'Yes! She accepted the lie!" Nadia cheered.

"Dinner will be served in a little bit."

"Is it chicken brocolli alfredo." She guessed the possibility.

The mother witch smirks. "Let me figure this out. Crystal ball or your nose."

"Nose. Cause i didn't get the chance to look in today's predictions." Nadia continues her way to her room to start homework until dinner and after. Happy to meet her sister twice but gulity to lie directly at her mother.

"How long will this lie last?"


	3. Chapter 3: A Comet's Life

**Sorry for the long wait. Lazyness took over and watching Sailor Moon Crystal and Love Stage and other animes i watch. School has started and i'm glad i don't have to wake up early for school no more. Nothing but sleeping and being more myself, lazy.**

**Anyway enjoy~**

Chapter Three: A Comet's Life

"Have a nice day." Jacinda bid farewell to the man and ventured to the next delivery.

Shuddering of the gust of wind Jacinda zips up her navy blue jacket. True for a witchto handel autumn weather except for half breeds. Would take a broom for easy transportation but rode the company's scooter.

"Four hours left until my shift is over." She mention to herself.

Pulling up to the delivery company the witch parks her scooter and enters Windy Post Office automatic doors. No taste of bitter coffee she chose hot cocoa instead.

"I can see you're a fan of chocolate, Jacinda." Robert say the obvious.

Green eyes narrows at the man in front. "What do you want this time, Robert. And i hope it's not accompanying you to another group outing like before."

Meet Robert Collins, a twenty-three laid back man who takes his job seriously. Working here at Windy Post for three years and became co-work friends with Jacinda first started hours later. He has fair complextion, short sandy brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Nope!" He responds slugging an arm around the witch.

"Good. I rather not get involve in night bars again." Jacinda said sipping her hot drink.

"Well this is different. Last week of October me and my sister are partying on Halloween night. Starts from eight to eleven."

The witch taps her chin thinking if she can come to Robert's party. There is a get together of Gabriel's family on a saturday night the week before Halloween. Can't skip that cause they'll find her and go trick or treating where the fun is.

"Count me in." She agrees while her adult friend grins.

Tossing her empty cup in the trash the witch went behind doors where packages arrive from flight or ground delivery. Going over towards the bins boxes half way down she took several small boxes to fit in the scooter's compartment.

"Doing a good job like always, Zander's." A man in business suit say.

"Was that a complement or flirting, boss." Jacinda respond lacking care.

The man groans face palming. "I told you to address me as David, not boss or Mr."

The nineteen year old employee puffed her cheeks. "I've been working here for one year, boss. It's best to refer you as boss because you own this company."

Meet David Sparks, an thirty-five business man dedicated to his job to make sure packages are deliver on time. Very nice man on his good side and has great potential in himself. He has brown hair dash with grey hairs, plae complextion and brown eyes.

"But you can call me David, please." He begged. "I'll stop bothering you unless it's neccessary."

Jacinda eyeed her boss then smiled. "Deal. Now excuse me David, i have work to do."

Carrying three boxes out the room she place them in the compartment in the scooter. She writes down their locations where to find the person and ready her GPS system. Jacket zip up the buzz of her cellphone vibrates. It was Gabriel's son, Lowell. Ignoring his call she mounts the medium size transportation and drove off into town.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Total of pay collected is eight dollars of better work position. Jacinda clocks out at four taking an shortcut through an empty lot there stood a girl. Stopping in her tracks a tense stare off begins from them both.

"You didn't answer my brother's call." She spoke first.

"I was working. Can't have any distraction, Leila." Jacinda said uninterested. "So what do you want."

Meet Leila Willows, the sister of Lowell and daughter of Gabriel. She is short tempered, mysterious and committed to make her brother happy reguardless. Same age as Jacinda but annoys the cursed witch at a given moment. Leila has pitch black hair, purple eyes and light brown complextion.

"Nothing. Just a message from my brother himself." The dark witch said. "He'll be coming for you until the small gathering. No need to hide any longer from us Jacinda, you will determine the Willow's fate."

Unfaze by the message Jacinda walk pass the dark witch and said, "We'll see about that." She remarked.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Pouting angrily of the witch's rude remark Leila grinded her teeth. "She got the nerve talking to me like that. Who do you think she is, high and mighty."

"Trash talking about my girl, Leila." A deep voice spoke.

The witch flinched hearing her brother's voice.

"Y-Yes! She had a rotten adittude with me!"

Meet Lowell Willows, a cold hearted twenty-one year old man. Born with dark witch powers rarely for a male to inheirt. Had eyes on the purple haired witch befor the contract she agreed. His appearance consist of silver hair tinted blue, sharp yellow eye color and same complextion as Leila.

"I don't care." His tone raised. "Did you told her my message?"

"Yeah. She responded as i quote, "We'll see about that." Leila said. "Any replies for her short quote dear brother of mine."

"No. I think she'll get the message soon enough. That thick skull of hers will crack of what hits her."

Silently Lowell laughs picking up a red rose and crushed it. The petals scatters then wilted into dustof the boy's power.

~~~ Jacinda's POV ~~~

As i got to my apartment Nadia was sitting down by the door. In her arms held a woven straw basket.

I let out a sigh. "What are you doing here now Nadi." I ask both hands on hips.

"Just to give you this." She said while getting up on her feet. "I amde some sandwitches for you to eat."

Sweet girl my sister is. A better cook than me since i can only make easy delicated. For example; pancakes mix with berries or etc, eggs instant foods such as ramen noodles and cakes.

Can't ignore family company like Nadia, so i unlock the door to my apartment and we went inside. Setting the basket on the counter Nadia grabs two plates while i grab two cups and juice from the fridge.

"So now's mom coping?" I questioned.

"Good." She answers. "Still coming home late on certain nights though."

I nod understanding that mom's an underground doctor. Using potions and remedies that no ordinary doctors will perscribe or give. Most of her patients are humans who can't pay off high medical bills. Once they enter an underground doctor's lair the people must promise not to any high officals of the state about her or her job. The fuz will corrupt our family and reputation if they'ed find out.

"I see you're working at Windy Post Office." Nadia say the obvious.

Looking down at my uniform i didn't had a laugh burst out. The uniform consist of a white long sleeve button up shirt, a dark blue sleeveless vest with a windy cloud image on the left, matching dark blue pants and brown shoes.

"Yup. Only job for a witch like me."

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Nadia gave me my favorite sandwitch. Ham dash with a little mayo, thin lettuce and soft bread between them.

"I made our favorites witout mom knowing. Good thing she left for work due to an emergency call."

I shook my head and snorted. "I swear, Nadia. That lady will figure out where's the food going." Pouring fruit punch juice into the cups i took a sip from mine.

"Probably next year she notice." She added. "Halloween is coming up soon."

"Indeed it is. Any witches flying on their broomsthis month." I bite into my sandwitch waiting for Nadia to answer.

"A total of two and that's it." She reply. "I was planning to fly on the last week of the month. But i got to ask mom about it."

"You should." I said. "Can't get caught when flying too low. It'll gain suspision to the media and internet."

Fact Lesson: True, if a witch identity is reveal to human, that person or family has to migarate. Far away to the witch world that no one will find them. Some are caught and put through painful test by human scientist yet still lived. Every witch knows the first rule in the human world, never let your identity as a witch fly around.

"I know that, Jaci. I just want to have fun on the broom again." Nadia took a huge bite of her turkey sandwitch.

"You ain't the only one." I agree with her. "Can't remember when i last flown my broom."

After our small meal Nadia gave me the rest of the sandwitches to eat. She even promise to make and bring meals for lunch and dinner from home. I know i got enough cash to buy to and pay monthly rent of the stuck up land lord.

What i call my average everyday life is abnormal of this cursed comet witch. Which is me who love and hate it.


End file.
